


a place you can come to (home)

by cosywoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Tenderness, they are just in love <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo
Summary: Seonghwa’s starting to think that maybe taking over for Yeosang’s usual shifts in the post natal clinic was a terrible idea.He's always liked children, hence why he was so comfortable with picking up at the clinic, alongside all the spare shifts he’s taken on elsewhere.When San brings up the idea of maybe starting to try for a family, and Seonghwa finds himself more than open to trying too. That’s when things click that maybe the clinic is giving him baby brain.*san and seonghwa try to start a family
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	a place you can come to (home)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been rattling around in my brain for a few months, so take it! i hope it brings you warmth in some way <3

Seonghwa’s starting to think that maybe taking over for Yeosang’s usual shifts in the post natal clinic was a terrible idea. He should’ve been more aware of the fact that Yeosang had been steadily taking every preventative measure with Wooyoung before starting to work the Wednesday morning clinics, then suddenly just a year and a half later he was taking time off to start a family of their own. 

He’d chalked it up to coincidence, just convenient timing. Yeosang and Wooyoung had been together five years at that point, and they’d both been open to the idea of children. Maybe the clinic had given them an extra nudge, but it’s not like it had sparked something that wasn’t there to begin with. 

Now that he’s five months into working there, he’s starting to think maybe there was more to it than life falling into place. Seonghwa’s always  _ liked _ children, hence why he was so comfortable with picking up at the clinic, alongside all the spare shifts he’s taken on in paediatrics when San had complained in passing about the extra staff being in short supply. He’s looked after his goddaughter when Hongjoong and Jongho have been on date nights; hell, he’s even offered to take her overnight so they can take all the time they need. 

Children aren’t the issue. Seonghwa’s always had more of an issue with the process of bringing them into the world, a sense of looming dread of vitamins and pains all over and the inevitable act of actual  _ birthing a child _ that keeps him from coming off his cycle regulators and letting nature take hold of his instincts. 

When San brings up the idea of maybe starting to try for a family, and Seonghwa finds himself more than open to trying too.  _ That’s  _ when things click that maybe the clinic is giving him baby brain. 

“It happens a lot,” Mingi muses when Seonghwa brings it up on break, after spending ten minutes looking for herbal remedies that help with encouraging ovulation (if that’s even a thing that  _ works _ , he isn’t sure). He seems surprised when Seonghwa glares at him, taking a few sips of coffee and finishing the last of his instant rice. “What? Didn’t Yeosang tell you? The person he took the shift from was an omega, and they-”

“That swine,” Seonghwa glowers, putting his phone down on the table hard enough for it to clatter as he lets his betrayal marinate. “Surely a beta should be in charge of the clinic if there’s a revolving door of mated omega nurses? Why didn’t you tell me if you knew? Don’t you have any love for me and my body?”

Mingi visibly holds back a snort, patting Seonghwa’s thigh and squeezing it gently. It’s near enough to the end of their break that he could conceivably leave Seonghwa to sit and wallow in misery with no answers, but he at least has the decency to stay. “What was I supposed to say? ‘Don’t take the pay rise and the ideal job, it might get you pregnant’?” Mingi asks, which is unfortunately a fair point. Taking the extra shifts have allowed Seonghwa’s contributions to their joint savings to almost double, meaning realistically him and San will have more of a cushion of money to put down a deposit for a good home with room for a little one, or a few. “You don’t have to start a family, if you don’t want that. Not with San, or with anyone. You know that isn’t set in stone, San just wants you to be happy.”

Part of Seonghwa wishes things were that simple. Not wanting to, or explaining it away to a nearby heat, or San not being particularly concerned. But San has definitely picked up on his recent enthusiasm Yeosang’s newborn, even if he hasn’t said anything about it. And San has always been  _ so _ ideal to start a family with; an unpushy, warm hearted alpha with a penchant for doting on Seonghwa through every waking moment.

Them meeting through a week of Seonghwa picking up shifts on San’s ward really should have been enough evidence that this would eventually happen in some way. Meeting an alpha when they’re midway through easing a crying child into giggling through their nerves about being in an unfamiliar environment (with a broken leg, nonetheless) was kind of a big glaring neon sign to Seonghwa’s omega senses that ‘this man is perfect to settle down with!’ but. Still. He’ll blame Yeosang. 

Or even better, he’ll blame Yunho. 

“You know what I found out today?” Seonghwa begins the second he’s home and San isn’t smothering him with kisses, both of them sprawled over the couch like two lazy housecats in a sunbeam, dinner simmering on the stove. Tuesday evenings are usually takeout nights, but recently they’ve shifted to Wednesdays after Seonghwa’s been coming home especially broody and clingy. “The last  _ five _ omegas that worked in the clinic started families within two years of working there.”

San peers up at him with furrowed brows, a barely there pout on his lips until Seonghwa moves to kiss it away. “That’s... hm. That’s a weird thing, right? Like that seems weird,” San says softly, huffing as he moves to lay on his belly atop Seonghwa, half straddling him and being drawn into a series of long, lazy kisses. His cheeks are warm under Seonghwa’s palms, not quite burning but enough to be noticeable, moreso when Seonghwa rolls his hips up slowly. “Maybe it’s... hmm, I don’t know how to feel about that. Do you think we should... give the whole family thing a moment to breathe, then? You won’t be at the clinic forever, and if you think it might be an influence-”

“Shh, no no. I wanna keep trying, I really do. I just,” Seonghwa pauses to huff, fluttering his lashes when San rocks his hips down against Seonghwa’s almost immediately after his confirmation, ever unsubtle. “I feel like Yunho should just be more careful with staffing if there’s a growing history of us having to take breaks because being surrounded by pups inspires...  _ this _ . Even if it’s only a small influence, it’s good to take note.”

“You want me to come in tomorrow and tell him off?” San teases, picking up on how it’s Seonghwa’s turn to blush at the thought of his alpha coming in to wag a finger at big, gentle Yunho. He smirks, undeterred by Seonghwa rolling his eyes. “Oh, you do? Want me to tell him that my pretty angel should be considered more carefully, hm? You want my knot enough as it is, he should know that you being inspired to come off birth control is bound to leave you-”

“San-ah, dinner,” Seonghwa tuts, doing a bad job of ignoring the slick pooling in his underwear, at least until after they’re both fed well. They’ve grown into a terrible habit of forgetting to eat until it’s too late to really cook, something that’s only arisen with their determination to put a pup inside Seonghwa. With his birth control out of his system, his body has very loudly decided that he’s ready to be filled whenever San’s within grabbing range, which is too often for their own good. San doesn’t get off him, if anything he lays  _ harder _ , if such a thing is possible. “Sannie. How can you fill me with your pups if I’m hungry? You want me to starve?”

It takes a few moments of pouting before San lets up, parting with a quick kiss as he rolls off the couch and pads towards the kitchen, making quick work of pottering around to finish cooking. It’s almost endearing how he’ll still make a point of preparing a full meal over just something quick, even when he’s horny out of his mind. 

Seonghwa adds another few pillows to the growing nest he’s building in the spare room after dinner, not complaining when San clambers to join him. Too full and too lazy to fuck immediately, it’s nice to just lay together and bask in the comfortable evening warmth, barely stirring as Seonghwa dozes in and out of sleep. 

Somehow, sex between them has become infinitely soft now that they actually have something tangible to aim towards as an outcome. Yes, they’ve had plenty of sex through the three years they’ve been together, but they’ve never really been  _ soft _ about it. Both Seonghwa’s heats and San’s ruts leave them nothing short of feral, and regular sex is... well, it isn’t  _ kinky _ , but it’s hardly strictly vanilla. Seonghwa worked in a sex shop while he was in school, he could hardly let himself forget all the knowledge he picked up from Kai. 

Maybe it’s an instinctual thing, Seonghwa explains away to himself as San presses close, sucking slowly at the healed over bite mark at Seonghwa’s throat as he undresses them both with patient hands. They’ve never been too conventional, but something about his own senses leads him to become almost pliant in San’s hands, happy to be doted on and worshipped as his alpha works him up and open. He guesses there must be something in San’s veins that fuels him similarly, the knowledge that they’re doing this to bring a life together between them.

(He feels extra lucky to run his fingertips over the deepset bite, a forever reminder that San mated him with the full knowledge that they might never have a family together. San who’s so gentle with pups, who seems destined to be a father, was willing to leave it up to fate in favour of mating Seonghwa. It’s hard to not be besotted with him.)

At least Seonghwa’s nest is extra comfy for knotting. Settled with his back against the pillows, it’s easy to relax into San’s slow thrusting, wrapped around his beloved to keep him close and gasping softly when he feels the familiar swell of his knot catch at his rim as San thrusts, panting shallowly as he settles against Seonghwa and fucks into him. It’s intimate on a level they’ve never really been on before, comfortable. 

Seonghwa’s started viewing San rocking his hips slowly into him as one of the sweetest things in the world; how his cheeks flush when the first wave of his seed fills Seonghwa, how he scents with his nose and lips and tongue and so rarely with his teeth, and only ever a barely there nip, so aware of his omega and his comfort. Seonghwa whimpers softly as San pulls an orgasm from him with trembling hands, shaking quietly as he relaxes back against the pillows. He can’t help but giggle softly when San’s breath tickles at his mating bite, kissing messily over it and breathing cool air over the sensitive flesh. 

“‘n’you’re sure you’re okay?” San asks when he’s buried to the hilt and knotted inside Seonghwa for at least the next twenty minutes, a fact that escapes them both when Seonghwa nods that yes, he’s clearly okay with being knotted. “I just don’t want you to ever feel pressured to... you know. If you decide pups aren’t what you want-”

“San-ah,” Seonghwa tuts gently, lifting his hands to cup San’s warm cheeks, pulling him into a slow, sweet kiss. He thinks maybe this is at the core of being mated; tenderness at every given moment, a primal understanding of what San feels, what he needs, how his insides coil and twist with love whenever Seonghwa holds him and loves him openly, easily. He rests their foreheads together, closing his eyes and humming quietly as he rocks his hips down slowly. “I want your pups. I want a family with you, okay? There’s no doubt in my mind about that.”

And there isn’t, not when he thinks about things rationally. Yes, the clinic probably influenced things (a lot), but San’s the only alpha he’s ever known that feels like he could settle down with, and he has the mating bite to prove it. Having him here and close, nestled comfortably and half asleep once again as they wait for San to be able to ease himself out, it leaves Seonghwa with nothing but warmth pooling in his chest, adoration in his veins. 

It only grows with each passing day. Wednesday clinics are when his need is the worst, to the point where he starts coming home after lunch, and then starts making San do the same, just to mate and sleep and mate and eat and mate again. It should concern Seonghwa more than it does; how affected he is, how San’s now managing to knot him multiple times in a day, but it’s easily chalked up to desperation and the desire to just... make it happen. 

For three months, they have sex every day. Seonghwa tries to not think too hard about the outcome they want, knowing full well that stress and tension only hinders success. It’s nice to bask in the moment, in the act itself. They don’t have to have mind blowing, world changing sex every time. It’s nice to just be... well. To just  _ be _ . 

It’s a good sign that he still hasn’t had a heat since coming fully off birth control, but not a complete confirmation, even when accompanied by San’s increasing closeness and coddling. And yes, Seonghwa feels bad when he makes an appointment with Yeosang the first day he’s back to get tests done, but he’s not about to let Yunho poke and prod at him. 

“And don’t tell anyone about this,” Seonghwa demands as Yeosang comes back from sending his sample to the lab, arms folded over his chest and frowning. “I’m still mad at you for not telling me about the links between-”

“You’re right, I got you pregnant so you’d finally take some time off. That isn’t a confirmation, don’t look at me like that,” Yeosang tuts softly, a faint smirk on his lips nonetheless. He’s warmer in the face than he had been before, his cheeks rounder in the most charming way. “I hear San’s excited about you trying? Wooyoung mentioned how you’re all he talks about, which is... I mean, it isn’t a change, but he’s all the more vibrant about you. Two lovebirds, chirping about their new little nest.”

“I’d be concerned if San  _ wasn’t _ excited, but yes. The nesting is coming along well, too. That’s... that’s a good sign, isn’t it?” Seonghwa tries to quell his growing need for some kind of confirmation on either side. If it’s a negative, it’s not what he  _ wants _ , but he can just go home to San and bathe in the pool of try, try, try again. If it’s a positive... well. They can still have sex to celebrate. He places his hands in his lap to stop himself from wringing them like an old dish rag, looking at Yeosang and narrowing his eyes. “What?”

“You really want this, hm?” Yeosang says softly, not unkind in his tone. Fond, if anything. It makes sense; they’ve been friends for long enough, and Yeosang inadvertently catalyzed this need, so Seonghwa would certainly hope for something a few steps above complete apathy. But it’s nice to be perceived as hopeful; it’s what he’s been feeling every day he wakes up without the all over tingling of heat. He nods, resting an elbow on the desk and stifling a yawn. It’s before the surgery opens officially, just the two of them and the poor lab technician. “If it helps, I think you-”

“Don’t jinx it. Don’t get my hopes up, Yeosang-ssi, you know what I get like,” Seonghwa chews at his bottom lip, rifling through his pockets for a lip balm. In the back of his mind, he knows San has a day off today. Coming home early with good news... he twists, coughing lightly. Yeosang reaches over to pass him a tissue, patting his hand when it’s taken. “I didn’t think I’d want it so badly so soon, is all. It’s... I won’t lie, it isn’t the only thing I think about in a day. But when I  _ do _ , Yeosang, I get so lost in my own head with possibilities. And I feel so  _ warm _ about it.”

Yeosang gets a look in his eye that turns glassy all too quickly, prompting him to glance away at the clock and stand. “Well, that’s as good a sign as any that this is very right for you, both of you. I won’t snitch on what San’s been saying, but he’s... the sentiment is shared between you, take that as you will. I’m gonna go look at your piss now,” he says as he makes his way to the door, both of them sharing a watery laugh as he disappears out into the corridor. 

It becomes immediately apparent that Seonghwa can’t work after Yeosang is done “examining the piss of his best friend”. Yeosang’s expression gives it away before he can even speak, and Seonghwa wells up fast enough to make tears fall with just the swell of hope alone, bursting into sobs when Yeosang nods a confirmation, a smile of relief on his lips. 

San has to pick him up (he takes the bus down as per Seonghwa’s watery demands, because ‘you can’t drive two cars home, San-ah, please!’), and is greeted by Yunho (who is also watery) and led to Yeosang’s room, where both Yeosang and Seonghwa are in floods of tears over who gets to tell San that Seonghwa’s carrying his baby. 

They’re allowed into a back room when it’s evident that San also needs to cry it out, smushing into each other fervently on the back couch of the old office from someone Seonghwa doesn’t quite remember the name of, especially not when San is all over him and scenting him and kissing him and holding him close at his waist and his thighs. 

“We did it,” San breathes against Seonghwa’s jaw, laughing breathlessly when it makes him sob again, holding San’s face in his trembling hands and nodding as he pulls his alpha into a kiss, half straddling his lap and squeezing his thighs around his waist. The faded couch is maybe the last place Seonghwa would choose for this moment, but it serves its purpose to cushion them, the room neutral enough through disuse that San’s smokey birch and bergamot blend with Seonghwa’s honey and orange blossom and ever lingering strawberry, making their makeshift sanctuary all the more homely. “Seonghwa, baby... my baby, my angel, my love,”

“I know,” Seonghwa whispers, sniffling as San holds him close and willing himself to stop crying, whimpering against San’s broad shoulder and resting a hand over his still flat stomach, shaking like a leaf. “We should make Yeosang pay fees, he knew this would happen,” he teases, bursting into tearful giggles when San laughs sharp and hard under him, kissing at both of his cheeks in turn, again and again. “We’re having a baby, Sannie... oh my god.”

San manages to stop crying long enough to drive them home after an hour of them laying atop each other, after Seonghwa cries again over Yeosang giving him flowers from the shop across the road, and  _ wails _ over Yunho giving him a little plush  _ ‘Congratulations!’ _ teddy bear, ‘to add to the nest, maybe’. They get a few coos of congratulations on the way out from initially concerned patients after Yunho explains that his sobbing is actually very positive. 

Seonghwa’s hands don’t leave his belly the whole way home, even though he’s worked in this department his whole adult life so he  _ knows _ it’s just a little irrational. He lets San carry him indoors, infinitely glad when he doesn’t have to ask to be carried straight to his nest, clutching the new little pink and white addition while San parts with a kiss to his nose, promising breakfast that he was in the middle of making before the call. 

He clings to San the moment he’s back, accepting every bite of omelette he’s fed from San’s plate, accepting the excuse that it’s ‘for the baby’, nuzzling close the second the plate is clean and set aside. He feels complete, warming further and purring when San wraps his arms around him, whole. 

It was worth taking the clinic shifts, he thinks. Very worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on twitter!](http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie)


End file.
